


Safe Haven

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (that wasn't meant to sound so dirty), Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Lightwoods, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safe Haven inspired, Started off tight copy now real loose, a little meandering AU, the gay dramatic romance the world deserves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: Magnus is running away from New York, he has no idea where to. And he definitely wasn't expecting it to be the sleepy town of Southport, but sometimes you don't get to choose where your safe haven is. Basically the AU only I want because I've got a cold and have been watching Nicholas Spark movies.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus couldn’t steady his breath as he ran, the neighborhood he had grown up in no longer seemed familiar. Panic tightened its grip on Magnus, his surroundings becoming a blur of colour and contradicting noises that further disorientated him. He needed to get somewhere safe. He felt hot tears spill down his face, his breathing becoming more ragged. He stumbled and crashed to the ground, scattering his belongings. His hands becoming even bloodier as he scrapped them off the rough ground. From where he lay he couldn't stop the tears streaming down, he was so close now just a few more steps.  
With great effort Magnus pushed himself off the ground, wincing as his injured hands struggled to cope with his own weight. He scrabbled to collect all his belongings, barely even reacting to seeing his shattered phone screen, it was probably for the best anyway. Something that could no longer be used to find him.  
He staggered towards the only place that he could think of. Bloodied hands banged against the door as his voice shook.  
“Open the door, open the door Ragnor, please, open the-” the door burst open and a hand gently wrapped around his arm, purposefully gentle, but startling Magnus nonetheless as he jumped away as if he had been burned, back flat against the wall, chest still heaving.  
“What happened my child, it’s just me, what’s the matter!” his eyes filled again, this time with relief, as he took in the face of Ragnor. Weathered and welcoming, concern etched into his frown but safe.  
“I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what - Please, I…I don’t- please. I-“ Magnus fell into Ragnor’s arms, forgetful of the state he was in, of his bloodied hands, just desperately searching for comfort.  
“Oh my child, what did he do- ” Ragnor cradled the man in his arms, gently pulling him into his house.

Magnus’ hands still shook as he began cutting his mess of tangled curls, he truly had given up on himself if he had allowed his hair to reach this point. With each snip and inch of hair that came off, he felt a weight he had held for too long melt away. By the time he had trimmed it to a manageable length and added in a streak of white blonde in the hopes of further obscuring him, he felt a glimmer of hope in his chest grow. He might just survive this. Yellow speckled eyes reflected back at him, red-rimmed, but hardened. He was going to survive this, he had made it this far and he still had so much further to go.

Ragnor dropped him off at a bus station on the outskirts of Brooklyn, a block away from the station itself in the hopes that it would hinder anyone who came looking. When Magnus burst through the station's doors, he was relieved to see it was heaving. The more people around him meant the higher chance of him remaining hidden.  
He doesn’t really know what he says to the man behind the desk, but he prints off a ticket and hands it to Magnus who grabs it as quickly as he can. He immediately turns, pushing through the crowds. He keeps his head down, desperately hoping no one will notice him.  
He is concentrating so hard on be unnoticed that he doesn’t see the man until they collide into one another. The taller man immediately reaching out, apologies spilling from his lips. Magnus brushes it all off, pushing away before he can really be noticed. The momentary fear clouding his senses.  
The first noise to break through the haze is sirens.  
He’d already found him.

Outside the station a man jumps out of a police car, his determination radiating off of him. Anger brims in his eyes. He pushes through the heaving crowds of the station. Cutting in and roughly shoving a photo of Magnus against the window of the ticket desk.  
“Have you seen this man?” the cashier looks taken aback, the manic look of the officer disconcerting him.  
“No, I-“  
“You sure?”  
“I haven't seen-“ The officer pushes away and marches back into the crowd before he can finish his sentence. His rigid shoulders separate him from the commuters. He looks like a predator who has caught a scent.

Magnus feels white-hot fear flash through him, he’d heard sirens, he was already here. His feet were moving of their own accord, fear had gripped his heart so tightly he couldn’t even string together a sensical thought. He bumbled along the side of the closest bus to the exit. Staggering against its rain-drenched side as he rushed to board the departing bus. As he looked back at the bus terminal he saw an all too familiar broad set of shoulders. He jumped on board and stumbled his way to an available seat, hands shaking and heart in his mouth. He was so close, he couldn’t be caught now. Not this soon. 

The officer roughly shoved the photo in hand at as many passersby as possible, growing increasingly frustrated as they all responded blankly. One man insisting that the man should be blonde. Then out the corner of his eye, he saw a bus pulling out of its bay. He snarled to himself, he wouldn’t let him get away that easy.  
He burst through the terminals doors and brazenly stood in the bus’ path, causing it to come to a screeching halt. The same manic look that had made the ticket man pause forced the bus driver to open the door. Police badge seemingly not needed.  
The tall man thumped along the aisle, no passenger dared speak. He eyes roved over all the individual faces until it landed on a hooded figure, huddled in the back, face turned down. A cruel smirk replaced his frown. He reached forward and tugged violently on the hood, wrenching it and the persons head back.  
However, his wild eyes met blue iris’ instead of yellow specked hazel. 

Magnus watched from his seat on the adjacent coach as the officer punched the bus window as he rushed off. The bus he was on was already moving, the officer wouldn’t make it to him in time. He was going to make it. Shit, he was actually going to make it. With that realization the emotional turmoil caught up with him, he dry heaved for a few moments. Struggling to fully comprehend that he was actually safe before all energy escaped him and he collapsed into the seat he occupied. Finally giving in to exhaustion. 

******

He awoke to the warm glow of the rising sun. The lush green scenery around him was completely alien. With each stop, the bus took the already merger number of passengers plummeted, until it was only Magnus and a handful of others. He’d refused to get off at any stop thus far, terrified of cameras or any chance of being recognized. 

Yet as they entered the sleepy seaside town, completely foreign to Magnus’ city bound eyes. His curiosity and growling stomach urged him to at least feel the salted air against his face. A worn convince store drew the attention of the other few remaining passengers. Magnus hanging back and choosing to let the crowd die down before entering observed the tall, dark-haired cashier. He was faintly glowering as a customer loudly complained about the coffee tasting like lukewarm mud. Magnus hesitantly pushed the creaking door open, catching the last trails of their conversation.  
“I don’t know what to tell you. It’s not lukewarm mud. How would you even know what that tastes like? The pot was freshly made this morning - I, what do you want me to say?’ the woman huffed at him for a few moments more. ‘Fine, I - how about something else, here have some of these oatmeal biscuits. My sister made them this morning-“  
Magnus lost track of their mumbled conversation as he picked his way through the store. He didn't have much to his name, most of the money Ragnor had been so kind to give him, he wanted to keep ahold of. He settled on a small cup of coffee, cautiously approaching the tall cashier.  
“Ah, lukewarm mud for you then, huh?’ Magnus glanced at the man’s face, up close he could see how attractive he truly was. Surely, yes, but his hazel eyes only held kindness. Still, Magnus couldn’t find it in him to respond. The man’s expression flickered from a small teasing smile to a look of, almost of slight embarrassment. ‘Ugh, that will be 97 cents.”  
Magnus couldn’t help be want the man’s small smile to return. It’d been so comforting. He carefully cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the counter as the man pulled out his change, large hands surprisingly delicate as they lay it in Magnus’ hand.  
“I- th, thank you.” he risked glancing upwards, once more meeting the man's eyes. The corners of his mouth ticked upwards again.  
“No, no, thank you,” he said and bowed his head slightly. Magnus felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as well, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He then remembered himself and quickly grabbed the lukewarm coffee and headed to the pier alongside the store. In his haste, he missed how the man’s gaze lingered a beat too long on his retreating form until another customer pulled his attention away.

Outside the sun was still warm as it reflected off the waters, Magnus’ eyes were drawn to the bright sparks of light dancing on top of the waves. The gentle breeze caused the last tendrils of fear to be pushed to the back of his mind, not completely gone, but momentarily put to rest. He felt safe here. In his peripheral vision he saw the remaining passengers once more board the coach, he’d only have a few minutes to catch it.  
He knew already he was going to stay, the unusually subdued sound of the seagulls just further solidified his decision. He didn’t even glance back as he heard the sound go the coach door closing and it rolling away. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, watching as the gulls flitted before him. For the first time in…years, he felt at peace.

*******

Back in New York, the sun may have broken the night sky but the torrential rain had not let up. Asmodeus strode into the NYPD offices. His suit drenched and eyes still wild. The door slammed shut behind him. Causing the receptionist to skitter out of his seat and jump up, the tall imposing man merely waved him off not even looking in his direction.  
He barely acknowledged the officers that greeted him, he snatched a gun from the locked drawer and shouted out to a large man lounging behind his desk at the far side of the room.  
“Hey, you got the security footage from the bus station?” clicking his fingers impatiently, roughly running a hand through his sodden hair.  
“Yeah, boss I-“ Asmodeus didn’t wait for him to finish, choosing instead to yank the pen drive out of the man's hand and abruptly turning into his closed-off office. He reached out for an unlabelled water bottle that sat on his desk, absentmindedly draining it as he shoved the pen drive into his computer. He began to click through the footage, eyes still manic but a little glassy.

*******

Magnus awoke to the sound of lapping waves around him, he vaguely recollected settling down beneath the pier for the night. He heard a childish giggle from the convenience store he’d visited the previous day and lastly gathered his belongings. Fearful that he may be caught sleeping rough by the tall cashier.  
He meandered along the sandy beach, choosing to keep his mind focused on the gentle waves instead of endlessly running in circles desperately trying to come up with a plan.  
Slowly the sound of lapping waves was accompanied by the hubbub of a busy diner, standing on its own struts above the waves, Magnus read the wind battered sign of Java Jace.  
He observed for a few moments, taking in the large queue running alongside the wooden structure and the harried expression of a waiter rushing among the seated patrons, his glasses preciously balanced on his nose. With a deep breath and a steeled resolution, Magnus approached the building.  
As he wove among the content customers searching for someone who looked vaguely in charge to talk to, Magnus noticed a red-haired woman, cleaning glasses behind the bar at the center of the diner.  
“Excuse me?’ Magnus said. The woman smiled kindly as she briefly glanced up at him, hands still busy at work she gave a warm yeah, ‘Is the owner available?” she chuckled softly.  
“I’m the owner, or half-owner I guess. How can I help ya?” she folded the cloth she’d been using and laid it on the counter, giving her full attention to Magnus. He took a deep breath.  
“Ugh, I- I was wondering if you guys if you guys had any job openings?” he felt a small blush at his own stuttering, how had he got to this point? He risked glancing at the woman once more, expecting her to look insulted by his mumblings. Yet her eyes were still open and soft when he met them.  
“We haven’t been advertising, but it has been a while since we’ve had a new face waiting tables. We’ve been slammed recently, so I think we might find a way to work you in, I’m sure. Do you have any experience?”  
Magnus was trying to work through his shock at the stranger's kindness, a response on the tip of his tongue when a loud shriek sounded behind him. He couldn’t suppress his flinch as he whipped round in surprise at the noise. The bumbling waiter he’d seen earlier, sheepishly smiled at him as he wiped down a large coffee machine. Behind him, Magnus heard light laughter.  
“I’m so sorry, Simon! Honestly.” Magnus turned back to her, he obvious amusement easing him. He smiled freely.  
“Yes, I have experience. Definitely more so than him.” the redhead, threw her head back and laughed, Magnus unable to contain his own.  
“Oh I like you already, I’m Clary.” she reached out a dainty hand, laughter still dancing in her eyes. Magnus didn’t hesitate to shake.  
“The feeling is mutual, my names Magnus.” Clary smiled at him once more, dimples blossoming.  
“Welcome to the rag-tag team, Magnus.” 

*******

Asmodeus languidly clicked through the bus terminal footage, for the outside he’d appear calm. However inside, with every click and useless bit of footage, he watched his patience thinned. He watched a sea of changing unknown face swarm onto bus after bus. Zooming in on every frame that hinted at familiarity but to no avail. He let out a deep aggravated sigh, before suddenly yanking open a drawer beside him and pulling out another unlabelled water bottle. He took a swig of the clear liquid and visibly relaxed, eyes finding their way back to the footage.  
His imposing frame straightened when something caught his eyes in the bay 4’s footage, a tall thin man with a hood covering his face frantically running alongside the bus. He replayed and zoomed in on the footage. Just as the man boarded the bus, he clicked pause and smirked as he saw that man had turned towards the direction of the camera. His face finally in clear view. Immediately Asmodeus recognized the man, despite his blonde-tipped hair. He leaned back in his chair.  
“I’ll be damned,” he muttered to himself, rubbing a large hand across his chin. His eyes flicked to the rolling text on the front of bus, Atlanta it read. 'Where you headed Magnus?"

*******

“Don’t be afraid to stand and chat, we’re like a second home to most customers. Make sure the glasses are always topped up- Hi Meliorn! - and ask them if they need something but don’t ask more than once. Oh, and,’ Clary reached through the kitchen hatch and hit the bell ‘when you hear this ding, try to beat me up here more times than I beat you.”  
Magnus laughed and immediately reached for the plates that had just been pushed through the hatch, winking at Clary as he hip-checked her out of the way. This he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus settles into the Southport lifestyle and properly meets a certain tall, dark and handsome shop owner.  
> Izzy and Jace also make their first appearances.

“You’ve got hardwood floors. Electricity and all ready. Good location to town might be a bit of a walk, but hey isn’t everything around these parts.’ Magnus skated his fingertips along the wooden worktops as he listened to the relator, a small private smile on his face. His foot chanced upon a creaking floorboard, he rocked a couple times to test it out. ‘A little bit of a fixer-upper, aren’t we all, lots of potential.”  
He tiptoed out onto the small balcony, his timid smile growing as he took in the undisturbed greenery surrounding the modest house. He felt more the saw the realtor step out beside him.

“What’d you think?” Magnus breathed deeply, eyes closed as he soaked in the quiet atmosphere. Revelling in the fact the only noise he could hear was melodious birdsong. 

“I’ll take it.” 

*******

Magnus puttered around the small house, a bubble of content lodging itself into his chest. The building felt perfect, more so a cabin than a house in all honesty. But there weren’t any small nooks that someone could hide in, when he lay in bed he had a full view of the entire layout. He could even look into the humble bathroom. It was the exact opposite of the extravagance of his New York apartment, but it felt like a home in a way the lofty rooms never had. This was truly his.

He fell into a fitful slumber that night, wrestling to fall asleep in the foreign quiet around him. When he finally allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep he was violently pulled out of any restfulness with a shout. He felt heavy hands on him, his heart thumping so hard he was worried it would escape his chest, blood sticky on his hands. Oh God, what had he done? He leaped forward until he was sat upright in bed. Chest heaving and short of breath, Magnus pushed his sweat-drenched hair off his forehead. He desperately tried to steady his heart, a shaking hand clutching at his chest. He was safe, he was safe, no one was going to find him here, he was safe. Slowly his heart began to believe the mantra in his head. Magnus shakily laid back down in the bed, blinking shocked tears out of his eyes, he allowed them to rove over the building catching on the open window above the kitchen sink. Fear gripping him once more, had he left that open?  
He couldn’t remember opening the window. His limbs moved without his consent, rushing over to the open window and slamming the fragile frame shut and scrabbling to lock it. Once it was shut he leaned his forehead against the pane and let out a broken sob. Would he always be this paranoid? His rapid breath misted the window slightly as he used the frame to push himself backward, intent on attempting another fitful sleep.  
As he took one step back a loud crack sounded beneath him as he felt something pull his foot down, he screamed. His hurt hearing from the fear.  
He hyperventilated as he lay on the ground, accepting that he had been found, that it was all over. Yet no hands touched him, no voice snarled, and Magnus slowly realized he was still alone. Slowly he sat up and glanced at where his right foot had fallen through the creaking floorboard he’d rocked on earlier.

“Oh thank God, I- I am definitely crazy.” he chuckled to himself, relief making him slightly delirious as he gently pulled his foot back through the gaping hole. He inspected the hole before ultimately resolving that he couldn’t do anything until morning.  
He body protested as he pushed himself to his feet, further exhausted by his rush of emotions. As he wandered over and fell into a blank sleep, panic forcing his body to just shut down and rest.

******

As sunlight filtered onto the weathered floorboards, Magnus’ tired eyes found the gaping hole his foot had caused. He blearily reached for his jumper as he hastily pulled on clothes, body protesting his hasty movements. Although he knew deep down the constant stream of mundane activities he’d been overwhelmed with since getting to Southport all felt like blessings in comparison to his past.

It was still early when he approached the convenience store beside the pier. The town's roads were never busy, however, in the early hours, they appeared deserted. The quiet seemed to blanket all of Magnus’ surroundings. He hugged the loose jumper he’d tugged on closer to himself. It was more flamboyant than anything he’d worn in, well it had to be years, the deep burgundy was contrasted vibrantly with delicate embroidered golden swirls spanning over the material. It made him feel all the more at home. For so long he’d been terrified to dress so extravagantly, too afraid to even wear anything that would get him noticed, make him stand out. But in the secluded town of Southport, he’d somehow managed to find comfort.

He pushed into the small shop, glancing over the shelves of various items. Bread, rice, beans, and…paint? He managed to tick each item off his list, wandering slowly around the store, content that he didn’t need to rush. However paint, paint couldn’t be found anywhere. He looked over toward the counter but couldn’t see anyone standing there. Magnus didn’t like the small drop he felt in his stomach, he wasn’t looking for a tall dark haired man. He didn’t need that distraction right now. 

“Max! How many times have I told you? Two feet on the dock at all times!” Magnus turned towards the shout he heard outside, catching sight a mousy mop of hair amongst the small docked boats as well as the familiar lean frame of the shopkeeper. His back was to him, attention focused on the young boy playing by the waters.

“Hi!” Despite himself, and his attempts at not being as paranoid, Magnus whipped around at the sound of a distinctly feminine voice behind him. He took in the sight of a petite, dark-haired woman. She was beautiful. Her eyes were warm and intense, a small smirk settled comfortably. Magnus felt a sense of familiarity, but couldn’t place it.

“Oh, hi.’ the woman flounced over to him plucking the basket out of his hand before returning to the counter. ‘Oh, um, thank you. It- is the man not around?”  
The woman’s eyes flicked up to meet his once more, her small smirk widening into a grin. Interest dancing in her expressive eyes.

“No, sadly he is a bit tied up right now. I can help you though don’t worry. Is there anything you need?” Magnus absorbed her casual confidence. He used to be like that. He walked over to her, steps surer than they had been for a while and cocked his hip against the counter and leaned closer to her. He knew she wasn’t flirting, just one of those open personalities that he adored. That he missed being himself.

“Well, since you are so kind to ask m’lady. Do you have any paint?” Her grin grew at his off hand pet name. She rested her elbows against the counter and laid her hand on her upright hands, humming playfully as she tapped her lip in thought. 

“Hmmm, well since you know how to properly address a lady, I guess I can help you out. We have this book, wanna pursue all the colors. I doubt you are a whitewash kinda guy.’ She pointedly looked at Magnus’ jumper, he nervously chuckled and looked down in an attempt to hide his blush. He bit his bottom lip, worried maybe she was insulting him. The gold probably was too much-

“Thank goodness someone has finally moved here with a sense of style. That jumper is divine, please promise me your taste translate into interior design.’ Magnus blinked in surprise at her compliment, his embarrassed rosy cheeks fading at her kindness. She had wandered away from him as she spoke, returning now with a square thick book. ‘What are you painting?” 

“My kitchen floor, and my dear I promise my taste translates into everything.’ She brightened as Magnus finally felt at ease to return her easy compliments. ‘Now I can clearly see you are a woman of taste, do you happen to have any suggestions?”  
She feigned thought for a moment or two, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear and once more tapping her chin with her forefinger. Slowly a smile spread across her face once more.

“Well as much as I love that burgundy on you, it’s really the gold that compliments you. So, I think to be bold! Go for yellow.” Magnus' eyes widened at her teasing, a surprised laugh coming out of him.

“Yellow?” She chuckled and nodded, flipping through the book and pointing at a toned down mustard, a hue he had often see in the fading sunlight. 

“Mmhmm, definitely this yellow.” Magnus felt an easy smile take over him as he nodded sincerely.

“I think you’ve just managed to sell me on that one.” She winked at him and giggled, handing the color book over to him.

“Brilliant! I’ll just go and grab the order form from out back,’ she headed out towards the rear of the shop ‘I’m Isabelle by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Isabelle, I’m Magnus.” he called after her, a comfortable smile on his face. 

As Isabelle disappeared out the back of the shop, the tall dark haired man walked in struggling with a large box. On the other side of the cardboard was a shorter, blonde haired man who helped him place it gently to the ground before immediately heading towards the same door that Isabelle had disappeared into.

“Wait - ugh, I’ll grab the rest.” The taller man watched the blonde’s retreating form, half-heartedly glaring until his eyes landed on Magnus leaned against the counter. He blinked a couple times and then awkwardly cleared his throat, drawing Magnus’ eyes to him.

“Wha-I didn’t expect you to still be here?” Magnus felt some of the tension that had left his body as he talked to Isabelle returning. He didn’t know why the beautiful man put him on edge so much, but that alone may be the reason. He merely hummed a positive response to the man’s question.  
The taller man seemed to remember himself, tearing his gaze away from the striking man in front of him and uncharacteristically lumbering to stand behind the counter.

“Let me, ugh- check you out.’ Magnus couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his turn of phrase, causing the taller man to blush a beautiful red ‘your things, not you- not that I wouldn’t - you are very handsome, I- sorry, I just meant…it’s just that usually people are just passing through, you know, and umm. It’s kind of a pit stop, 10 minutes is usually enough. Alright…” his blush had blossomed along his neck as well as his cheeks. Magnus found his ramblings endearing, albeit he was shocked the man was having such a reaction to him. He couldn’t recall the last time someone had got tongue-tied around him, a warm feeling had settled in his chest.

“I like it.” at his simple response the nervous energy the man had been exuding seemed to dissipate slightly, his mouth upturning into a soft smile.

“Yeah.” he looked through his fringe at Magnus as he spoke, their eyes holding one another as Magnus felt a small smile grow in response to his.

“Yeah.” he replied softly.

“I’ve found it!’ Isabelle burst back into the store, brazenly waving a form in her hand causing the quiet moment between Magnus and the taller man to break. ‘Oh, hey Alec! You’ve met Magnus?” The taller man, Alec, spluttered for momentarily once more before regaining himself.

“In a way, I guess, I - so…Magnus is a really nice name.” as he said the words Alec seemed to freeze before he slowly let his eyes close, visibly wincing at his awkwardness. Magnus couldn’t help but smile as a now familiar blush colored his cheeks.

“I- Thank you, Alexander.’ Alec’s eyes opened instantly at that, Magnus immediately believing he had drawn the wrong conclusion. ‘Unless that isn’t short for Alexand-“

“No, no, that’s - it is, I. Alec short for Alexander.” he nodded brusquely, the blush deepening once more. Magnus couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips. How could someone so tall be quiet so adorable?

Isabelle grinned at the sight of the two stuttering men before her. Taking immense pleasure at the awkward mess Alec was making of himself, but also noting the obvious tentative interest of Magnus.

“Okay…I’ve got the form here if you just wanna fill in the name of the color and we can have it in by?” She slid the paper over to the elegant Asian man, giving him an easy grin before hip checking Alec to prompt an answer to her question.

“Oh, erm, Monday morning. We can have it by Monday.” Magnus glanced up at him and gave him a small nod.

“Thank you.” Alec's hands fumbled as he began ringing up the other items Magnus had collected from the store. Magnus was curious as to why the man seemed so surprised by his politeness.

“Oh no - it’s fine. Now let’s see; bread,’ Alec quickly tossed the bread to Isabelle, she easily caught it and placed it gently into a brown paper bag. ‘kidney beans, rice…basmati, the king of rice!’ Isabelle stifled a laugh and Magnus felt his smile grown as he suppressed surprised laughter. Alec merely blushed even more once he registered what he had said aloud. He quickly threw the rice into Isabelle’s hands. ‘Tuna, soap, and…ugh, that will be, erm, 18 even.”

“Right, thank you.” Magnus handed over a few notes, his hands brushing against Alec’s and making the other man redden further. Maybe Magnus was imagining things and the heat was getting to him because there was no way a man like Alec was blushing over Magnus.

“Ugh, here's your two dollars change and - you can, you can help yourself to some books, they - free, free books, just grab one and…read it.” Isabelle handed Magnus his bag and couldn’t suppress the-the amused laugh at Alec’s ramblings.

“There are some good ones among them, grab one. I think that is what my brother here is trying to explain.” Alec ceased his rambling and let out a nervous huff of air. It made Magnus smile once more, he’d done a lot of that so far today and the sun was still young in the sky. 

“I certainly will, thank you kindly. Thank you for your advice on color Isabelle, and it was a pleasure to properly meet you, Alexander.” Magnus spoke as he quickly scanned the haphazard selection of books before settling on a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice, an old favorite of his. 

“Yes, it’s been pleasurable- a pleasure, ugh, Magnus.” Alec sighed in defeat at his own awkward manner, a large hand coming up to scratch absently at the back of his neck. Magnus let out a soft laugh and bid his farewell a final time.

“It’s been pleasurable?” Isabelle repeated incredulously, eyebrow raised and laughter begging to be let out.

“Go check on Max, Izzy.” Alec sighed, causing Izzy to laugh openly at his desperate attempt to avoid the question.

“Alright, I’ll go check on Max, big brother. Try not to think of the new mister Magnus the whole time I’m gone.” Alec shook his head as she swayed out towards the pier, passing an amused Jace who had been leaning against the back entrances door for the majority of Alec and Magnus’ encounter. The blonde’s amusement was obvious, a teasing smirk the size of the cheesier cat’s grin occupying his face as he finally caught Alec’s attention.

“Not a word Jace.” Alec breathed out, silently begging any God he could think of that Jace wouldn’t remember this past this afternoon.

“But I have so many questions about the hierarchal system of rice, Alec. What makes basmati the king?” Jace teased, grinning as Alec slapped a hand against his forehead and groaned.

“Oh my God, I’m an idiot,” Alec muttered as his adoptive brother burst out laughing before playfully slapping his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a lil while longer to upload, however this chapter is longer to make up for it!
> 
> Magnus settles in a bit more, Southport welcoming him with open arms. However, Asmodeus is still out there. What does he want?

Magnus had grown comfortable with life in Southport, it was sedated and predictable, as far a cry from the chaos of New York as he could get. It had become everything he never knew he needed.   
In just over a week he had created a routine; he’d wake up early, make oatmeal for breakfast, have a quick shower and head to work. At work, he would keep his head down for the most part, although one regular called Dot had taken a liking to him and they would have the odd chat. Then he would head home around 6, make a small rice dish for dinner and flick through the worn book he’d grabbed before dozing off. Rinse and repeat.   
It wasn’t anything special, but it was the mundane life Magnus never thought he would get. It was truly precious to him. 

The sharp ding of the kitchen bell pulled Magnus out of his musings. He hurried to the kitchen hatch causing Clary to chuckle from her perch beside the bar. Magnus knew she liked him, but he didn’t want there to be any chance this job could fall through, so he was giving it his all. 

He grabbed the paper bag off the counter and languidly started walking towards the bar where takeaways were usually collected. As he headed in that direction, the restaurant door chimed as a police officer stepped in.   
Magnus couldn’t control the way his breath caught, his whole body freezing at the site of the police badge. He stumbled back a couple steps before quickly turning and walking with false nonchalance back towards the kitchen hatch. He missed the curious glance Clary threw his way as she headed over towards the two officers. Magnus slid behind the coffee machine and the counter, completely sinking into his surroundings as he called out to any God that would listen that this wasn’t all over before it had even begun.

“Hi, Luke!” Clary warmly greeted the taller officer before pulling him into a familiar hug. 

“Hey Clary, how’s it going?’ Luke planted a soft kiss to the crown of her head as he scanned the room, ‘busy as usual.”

“Yeah, we’ve been slammed for the past month. Luckily managed to pick up a new helping hand.” Magnus cringed and silently begged that Clary wasn’t going to call him out of his hiding place, he didn’t know why the officers were here. He didn’t want to be dragged out in front of everyone.

“Hey Magnus, you okay?” Magnus looked up with a mixture of fear and horror when Simon softly called out to him, his hands had started to shake and he was sure there were tears in his eyes.

“Ugh, yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” He knew his head was bouncing jerkily, but he hoped it came across as a nod. Simon’s concerned look only deepened as he took a step towards Magnus.

“Magnus!’ Clary called out to him, he swung around so quickly that the takeaway bag in his hand knocked the pile of cups next to the coffee machine, they skidded across the counter but were stopped by Simon who was still staring at Magnus with concern. ‘You got Luke here’s order?” 

Magnus took a gulp of air as he looked at Clary, his eyes were wide and he resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Simon pushed the cups back onto the counter and reached a handout, gently cupping Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Hey, you alright?” he comforted softly, Magnus took another gulp of air and nodded shakily.

“I…yeah, I’ve got this.” Magnus even managed a smile, albeit a bit nervous, before he finally forced his limbs to walk up to Clary and the officer, Luke. 

“Um, sorry it took so long.” Luke merely gave him a warm smile, and he took the bag out of Magnus shaky hands.

“No worries. You're new here, right? Clary’s been raving about your waiting skills and your company.” Magnus felt his tight nerve begin to unwind now he knew there was no imminent threat. 

“I do try my best, what can I say?” he breathed out, his words were still tinged with the flash of fear he had just felt, but Luke’s rumbling laughter managed to soothe the last of his worry. 

“From what Izzy said to me this morning, he basically has the whole town wrapped around his finger. Even managed to sway Alec.” Simon called from where he had begun to stack up plates, a table over. 

Luke let out another deep laugh, he eyes crinkling with amusement as Clary watched on with a small grin. 

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve had a new face stick around. Especially one as beautiful as this.’ She cupped Magnus’ head and lightly kissed his cheek before jokingly presenting it to Luke ‘he looks like a work of art, that eyeshadow blending belongs in the Met!” 

Magnus felt the spark of hope that had ignited in his heart when he arrived, flame into a warm glow in his chest. These people had not only welcomed him into their lives but continually raised him up. He didn’t know a way to explain to them that each seemingly insignificant compliment was a revelation to him. No one had ever had a nice comment to give about his makeup before he had stepped into this town. He had only recently started adding a bit of color here and there. Although, Magnus was hesitate that the broad police officer before him might not be as big a fan of his make-up as Clary. He felt his nerves wrack up again as Luke gave him a calculating look, Magnus inwardly braced himself for the abuse.

“I have to admit, I am a fan of the gold eyeshadow. This town is always looking a bit drab, it could use some brightening up. Seems you are exactly what we need Magnus.” Magnus once again felt calm, how was it possible that the people in this town were all so accepting. What God did he have to thank or helping him stumble into this haven. Clary’s playful grin beside him, as well as Luke's teasing glint in his eyes, made Magnus confidence grow just a tiny bit more.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m all for being dirty.” He quipped causing Luke and Clary both to burst out into laughter. Luke’s large palm landing on Magnus’ arm as he shook his head. Magnus had a small smile on his own lips, it had been too long since he had felt free enough to joke in such a way.

******

Magnus marveled, as he walked home that evening, at how he always felt a little lighter after each day. The more time he spent in Southport surrounded by people who selflessly cared for him, the more he believes he was worth it. 

The sun was setting as he walked towards his house, the warm yellow glow of the sun filtering through the trees and warming Magnus as he walked. He breathed out and smiled in relief. He didn’t know how he had been so lucky to get here. 

As he approached his small cabin, Magnus noticed an Izzy on the wooden porch noticeably nosing into his windows. 

“Can I help you?” He called, purposefully injecting false annoyance into his voice just so he could watch Izzy gasp and whirl around like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She immediately relaxed when she saw it was Magnus. 

“Oh! You scared me!’ she laughed as she began walking over to him ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be snooping around, actually, that is a blatant lie. I wish I had some kind of excuse, but the truth is I'm curious to get to know you better. Your the first person to come out here and actually know what fashion is.”

“Hm, I did notice that most people around here solely wear khakis or jean cut-offs.” Magnus replied, laughing as Izzy dramatically groaned.

“I know! Honestly, I love the tranquility but I swear if I see one more person who only wears variations of beige I will combust.” her arms flung as she spoke, Magnus admired her easy openness. 

“Don’t worry my dear, you’ll never catch me in a nude, it’s so mundane.” 

Izzy threw him another smile at that. Then her easy grin became a bit shy as she looked at him a bit longer. 

“I was kinda hoping you’d let me crash for dinner this evening? And by crash, I’ve bought some food with me! All you have to do is sit back and enjoy my company…that is if you want to? I mean, it’s completely up to you! I get it if-” Magnus couldn’t help but smile at Izzy’s nervous ramblings.

“Of course I want you to stay for dinner, I’ve been itching to pick your brains for more color suggestions.” Izzy’s smile bloomed at his words.

“Great! I knew you would.’ she declared, her familiar confidence returned in full ‘and you don’t have to worry, this is Alec’s cooking, not mine. Culinary skills do not run in the family, or so he keeps telling me.” Magnus couldn’t help the gentle smile at the mention of Alec since their encounter in the general store he had often found his mind wandering. There was something about the beautiful stranger that soothed him.  
“Ah, well I’ll be the judge of your cooking. I can’t possibly write you off without even having the chance to sample something!” Magnus felt content as Izzy brightened up even more at his words.

“Alright! Show me the way to the fridge, you can save Alec’s for another day and I’ll treat you to one of my specials! Do you have any eggs?” Magnus leads her into his small home and laughed as she began opening all the kitchen cupboards and drawers, pulling out an assortment of ingredients.

She couldn’t really be that bad at cooking, could he thought to himself.

******

“How many stops are there on route from here to Atlanta?” Asmodeus was fast losing patience, he had been scanning through useless archives and footage for close to a week now trying to find out where Magnus had gone once he got on the bus. So far it was proving to be a fruitless endeavor. 

“Oh, er- Atlanta, hm? Quite a few, I don’t know what to tell ya-“ the man behind the information desk nervously stuttered.

“How many?” He bit out, behind him he heard a customer muttering about time wasting.

“Come on man, you gonna buy a ticket or what?” Asmodeus’ facial expression shuttered before he snarled. Yet when he turned around to the man he had schooled his features into a nonchalant smile.

“No, I'm not, buddy. But I can help you out.’ he inwardly imagined smacking the man around the head with the baton tucked into his back pocket as he outwardly painted on the persona of an easy going professional and pulled out his police badge and flashed it at the next counter over, ‘Can we open up another sales desk for my friend here?” 

The man didn’t even offer thanks and he headed over to the now open desk. Asmodeus’ fingers twitched at the blatant rudeness, he wanted more than anything to beat the man in an attempt to show him some proper manners.

“Okay, so these are the stops along the eastern seaboard all the way down to Atlanta.” the cashier said, shoving a timetabled leaflet into Asmodeus’ hands. 

“Down to Atlanta? And what happens in Atlanta?” He pushed, honestly why was everyone so abysmally stupid. He was asking simple questions. 

“Well where do you wanna go?” the man replied, oblivious to Asmodeus’ rising anger.

“Where can I go?” Asmodeus bit out, the thin friendly veneer slipping away as he openly glared at the man.

“Anywhere? Atlanta’s our southern hub. There are routes through to every city in America from there.” was the stuttered answer. Once more Asmodeus snarled, his hand slapping violently down on the counter. He didn’t spare the man another glance as he stalked out of the station, the doors slamming behind. 

Back in his office, he scanned through the online map for the buses and threw the leaflet given to him at the station in frustration when he saw red lines leading across the whole expanse of the country from Atlanta.

“Hey, you okay?” Asmodeus rolled his eyes as his superior, Lydia, leaned through his door. She was always asking questions, always pushing into his life.

“Shit.’ he muttered under his breath before plastering on a fake smile once more, ‘Job’s just got a little harder that’s all. I’ll get him soon enough. Always do.” He replied, his eyes fixated on the blurry image he’d printed from the CCTV of Magnus with his new hair. Wouldn’t be long until he slipped up, then, then Asmodeus wouldn’t let him get away a second time.

******

Magnus had dramatically underestimated how bad Izzy’s cooking could be. Their evening together had been fun, more fun than he could remember having. She’d browsed through websites, showing him a few new ones, as they slowly started adding to his clothing collection. He’d missed owning brightly colored silks and eye-catching patterns and searching through shops online with Izzy reminded him of the simple joy they could bring. They’d talked about make-up, fashion, and life until the early hours of the morning when a beat-up jeep pulled up next to the house to pick her up. Magnus would vehemently deny that he felt a drop of disappointment when it was Simon from Java Jace who stepped out to collect Izzy, not Alec. The two of them had then spent an hour on Magnus’ porch catching him up on their relationship that he had been completely unaware, and honestly, slightly bewildered by. It was a lovely evening, warm and friendly. And Magnus felt he could finally say he had true friends in Southport.

However, he could have done without the roiling stomach ache as he walked into town Monday morning. He was pretty sure, Izzy only just narrowly avoided giving him food poisoning. As he approached the Lightwood’s whitewashed general store. If he’d remembered rightly, his paint for the kitchen floorboards should arrive today. 

The young boy he’d observed jumping on the docked boats when he’d first arrived, was sat on the steps at the rear of the shop, in his hand he was fumbling with a large piece of paper.

“Hey, I’m Max! You must be the new dude?’ the boy piped up as Magnus got closer. ‘Can you make paper airplanes? I’m trying to make one that flies further than Jace’s.” 

Magnus walked closer to the boy and crouched next to him. 

“I’ll have you know, I am actually quite the expert. Do you mind?” Magnus flicked out his hand elegantly, causing Max to giggle as he handed over the folded bit of paper. 

Inside the store, Clary was milling about, grabbing a few bits for her and Jace’s apartment all the while loudly complaining to the store in general.

“I haven’t seen Max in ages, he’s growing up so fast. You need to bring him by Java and let me see him more Alec, and don’t think I don’t know you are listening in Jace. Java’s your own restaurant, but how often have you been down there in the past month-“ Alec snorted as Clary began her usual rant at Jace across the shop. It merely earned him a quick glare before Jace walked out the back office with his hands held in mock surrender. 

“Alright, alright, I promise to swing by this weekend love.’ After a pointed look for Clary, he sighed and huffed at Alec who smirked at him from behind the counter. Alright, if Alec wasn’t gonna step in for him, he’d take him down too. ‘In fact, we’ll all be there babe, the Lightwood works. Alec was mentioning about trying out a new dessert! We’ll both cook for you, Izzy and Max?” Alec’s teasing grin had disappeared as he stared at his supposed best friend with a look of betrayal. Clary smiled softly at Jace, causing all the mischief he was feeling to drain away as he returned her smile. 

“That sounds brilliant Jace, just like old times, huh?” Jace’s throat went dry as he looked at Alec who eyes were suddenly glued to the floor. He was about to correct Clary, or at least give her a pointed ‘we still don’t talk about that’ eyebrow raise that was probably the couples main form of communication before Alec interrupted him.

“Yeah, that sounds really, really nice Clary,” he said the words so softly that Jace almost missed them. Clary didn’t though, her small hand reached out and squeezed Alec’s where it was frozen holding a pack of Earl Grey tea. It was always Maryse’s favorite. As Clary wrapped her fingers around Alec’s, a tiny but comforting gesture. Jace’s heart, if it was even possible, filled with even more love for his wife as Alec flicked his gaze up to meet hers, silently expressing his gratitude. They had had a rocky start to their friendship but now, seeing the two people he loved most in the world supporting each other was worth all the hard work to get to this point. Clary sometimes seemed like a bull in a china shop but sometimes her brass manner was exactly what was needed to drag Alec out of his shell. 

“I’m glad, we can do it after closing on Saturday then?” Alec merely nodded and squeezed Clary’s hand one more time before he finished up putting her items through the till. 

From the store’s back porch Alec could here a newly familiar voice drift through the open window. When he glanced up, refusing to take the money Clary was all but shoving in his hands, he saw the profile of Magnus’ face. Without his permission, and against his every wish, he felt a slight blush color his cheeks. Clary hopped onto the counter and stashed the bills she’d fruitlessly being trying to give Alec directly into the till before pausing at how easy that had been to do. She looked up at him, noticing the rose tint of his cheeks and then followed his eyeline to spot Magnus. Interesting. 

“Oh hey, Magnus!” She called loudly, causing Alec to snap his attention back to her and Jace to snort at his brother’s unsubtly. 

“Wait, what are you doing on my counter-“ he was however interrupted by a silky voice.

“Well, good morning m’lady Clary.’ Magnus said, giving a mock bow that made Clary giggle childishly ‘and it is pleasurable to see you again Alexander.” Alec gave a dopey smile when he heard Magnus say his full name, before registering the slight dig at their last flustered conversation prompting him to turn an even darker shade of pink. 

“Ugh, morning Magnus I- ah, I hope Max isn’t giving you too much hassle.” Clary and Jace both flicked their eyes between the two men as the conversed, in a similar fashion to how someone would watch a tennis match.

“He could never, much like you, he has impeccable manners.” Alec ducked his head at the casual compliment. 

“Most likely not learned from me, I assure you.’ He chanced a glance back up at Magnus and hesitantly cleared its throat. He was painfully conscious of Clary and Jace’s obvious interest in the conversation. ‘Is- can I help you with any Mr - I mean Magnus?” Clary had lost all attempts at hiding her eavesdropping, blatantly staring back and forth between the two men. Jace sighed and rolled his eyes, as much as he wanted to see Alec embarrass himself again, he had a duty as a brother and friend to be the best wingman he could be. 

“Come on Clary, help me kick Max’s paper airplanes ass.” Clary shot him an annoyed glare, obviously too nosy to want to butt out the conversation. But after a brief conversation communicated solely through eyebrows, she huffed and grabbed her bag, heading out after Jac towards Max.

“See you boys!” she called over her shoulder, leaving the two in a somewhat awkward silence. Alec unsure if he should repeat his question or leave it hanging.

“I doubt Jace will be kicking an ass, I’ve just made sure Max has an invincible airplane. I’ll bet you anything he won’t lose to Jace.” 

“Then I should thank you, there is nothing I enjoy more than seeing Jace getting shown up,” Alec replied, an easy smile on his face. Magnus admired his profile as his attention was on his siblings, he truly was naturally beautiful. Magnus was sure anyone else he had met that was remotely in the mans before him league had been absorbed in their own beauty. Yet somehow Alexander was completely unaware of himself. And despite all of Magnus’ best efforts to clamp the feeling down, he felt a flutter in his stomach.

“I - Sorry, I just came in today to ask about the paint I ordered?” Magnus had to ask and disrupt the too comfortable calmness that had settled around him, he couldn’t get this close so quickly, he- he came with too much baggage. Alec turned to look at him, still with a relaxed smile although a small frown had etched itself between his brows.

“The paint you- oh shoot! Damn, I knew there was a reason I needed to be in early today. Damn!’ just as quick as it had arrived, Alec’s peaceful demur left. Once more leaving him nervously glancing at Magnus. ‘I can- ugh - I can give them a call! And I’ll drop an e-mail and then they should have it back by? Thursday? So like two days tops! I’m so sorry, I slept in, Max had a nightmare last night- I don’t need to tell you that, sorry, I’m -“

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t panic pretty boy! My floorboards can survive another few days naked, probably best anyway the smell of fresh paint and the way my stomach is rolling would make an awful mix.” Alec immediately calmed at Magnus’ kindness, although his brows were still slightly furrowed. 

“Are you sick? Do you need -“ Magnus felt the fluttering increase in his stomach at Alec’s obvious care. Honestly, this man was too much for him.

“No, no, I - in all honesty, I'm still recovering from your sisters, erm, delightful cooking last night.” at the mention of Izzy’s cooking, Alec’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Magnus in shock.

“My sister cooked you a meal?” Alec asked, his eyebrows still raised.

“Yes.” Magnus solely replied.

“And you ate it?” the shock of Alec’s expression was morphing into a look of horror. Similar to somehow have flashbacks of a trauma. 

“Regretfully, yes.” Magnus felt a tickle of amusement at the complete serious manner in which Alec was handling the situation.

“Oh God, I need to get you to a hospital!” Magnus let out a full belly laugh at Alec’s deadpan response, it did nothing to ease the stomachache but everything to once more peel a little of his hardened exterior off. Alec joined in his laughter, shaking his head fondly. ‘I cooked and gave her food to take over to you so this wouldn’t happen. You are honestly a hero for eating her cooking though, seriously, you deserve a medal. Or some kind of reward.” Magnus felt a broad range of ideas for rewards flicker through his mind, most involved Alexander in various stages of undress and nope, not today, those thoughts were not going to catch him.

“I - Well I’ll take my can of paint as the reward, that should be more than enough.” Magnus stuttered out, mind mainly focused on pushing any sexual thoughts of Alec in the corner and running in the opposite direction. 

“Oh yeah, of course, I can only apologize again. Maybe I can get it sooner,’ He turned and walked toward the back of the shop, picking through a couple pieces of paper. ‘Right, I’ve got your first name here, Magnus?” he paused, voice lilting in a questioning tone.

“Bane” Magnus supplied.

“Right, nice name, it’s very -ugh - neat…anyway, ugh could I get a number maybe?’ Magnus’ eyebrows raised at his brazen question while Alec fluttered to correct himself. ‘For the paint, just for the paint - I'm not trying to- not that I wouldn’t, I mean you are very beautiful but I’m not - I. Phone and then when the paint comes. I call you and you know the paint is here and…we…er, are all super happy…” Alec look mortified by his own ramblings and Magnus was simply in awe of the walking contradiction the man seemed to be. 

“There is no number, I haven’t got round to getting a phone, I’ll just stop by on Thursday.” Alec nodded, his cheeks aflame.

“Alright, that is a good plan - I don’t mean to keep making such a -‘ he waved vaguely around himself, implying his general awkwardness ‘I never usually do, must be something about you that makes me…” 

They both locked eyes for a moment, the air seemed to charge and Magnus felt a small part of himself groan in defeat. There was no getting around the blooming feeling. 

“Anyway, I should stop keeping you so long, I’m sure there are a million things you have to do!” Alec coughed, and like he had done before, nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

“I guess I do, it has been a pleasure Alexander.” Magnus couldn’t control the way he purred the man’s name. He actually felt relieved that the undeniably flirtatious side of himself felt comfortable enough to break through. Although he really wished he had more control over himself around beautiful men. 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll see you soon. I usually watch you walking past in the morning…but not in a creepy w- you know what, I’m just going to let you leave.” Alec hung his head and Magnus couldn’t hold on to the endeared chuckle. He reached out and squeezed Alec arm before heading out the shop, deftly picking a book from the abandoned pile at random. Alec could only watch him walk away. 

“Might want to pick your jaw off the floor there Alec, customers might slip on the drool,” Jace called as he breezed past into the back office.

“Only if you mop up what is left of your dignity outside, that airplane was a disaster!” Alec quickly fired back, earning a loud laugh from Clary.

“Hey, you take that back! That plane is a work of art!”


End file.
